


Короны Эребора

by Scandia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandia/pseuds/Scandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Началось все, как иногда бывает, с  merryginn (прям хоть заявки у нее проси! :-D) которая, вконец задолбавшись от жары, написала у себя в дневе про то, как</p><p>... Фили жутко не любит жару, а Кили все нипочем :)) Один бурчит, лежа в тени в одних портках, обиженный на мироздание и поверхность, где вечные горные +5(?) становятся невыносимой фигней, другой резвится, потому что солнышко же!!! Дело кончится дракой и сексом. Или наоборот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Короны Эребора

\- А где Кили?  
  
Голос Торина перетек через куст ракитника, обогнул муравейник, притулившийся под торчащими к небу корнями вывернутой ветром сосны, спустился по камням к обмелевшему руслу и трижды обвился вокруг красной, покрытой каплями пота шеи его старшего наследника, лежащего ничком на этих самых камнях в тщетных попытках укрыться от двух вездесущих напастей: удушающей жары и дядюшкиного энергичного беспокойства. Целое утро узбад донимал всех вокруг распоряжениями - сколь бесконечными, столь и бессмысленными.  
  
"Если он сейчас про меня вспомнит - я точно умру. Прямо здесь, не сходя с этого места", - Фили потянулся вперед, опуская ладони в неглубокую воду. Поболтал ими, поскреб ногтями лежащий на дне песок. Хорошо. Хоть немножечко. Хотя бы кончикам пальцев. Здесь, под защитой склонившихся веток, солнце не могло его мучить, передав эту работу душному, пропахшему лесной прелью воздуху, не движимому ни едином порывом ветра. Зато приключилась другая напасть - комары. Отчаянно звеня, они лезли в уши и в нос, больно впивались в босые лодыжки, заставляя яростно дергать ногами.  
  
Подтянувшись на локтях, Фили погрузил руки глубже. Зачерпнув воды, вылил несколько горстей себе на голову, умылся. Ненадолго стало полегче.  
  
Вот бы так вечно лежать. Или хотя бы до темноты, когда ночная прохлада придет на смену этому драконьему пеклу. Да пусть даже и до обеда, после которого, по прикидкам разведчиков, на дальнем краю старой просеки, где из леса выныривала дорога, должен будет показаться обоз из Синих Гор - им осталось пол-дневного перехода.  
  
Едут не быстро, с оглядкой. Лес - не самое приятное место для гномов. Наконец-то все будут вместе. Полгода прошло, как вернули себе Эребор - сколько еще жить порознь? И ведь может же так получиться, что сестра правителя, воссоединившись с семьей, отвлечет на себя внимание брата? Хотя бы на время. Будет тому с кем беседовать о славном прошлом, обсуждать козни соседей и строить планы по возрождению величия Горы. А простые, мелкие нужды - расчистку завалов, закладку новых шахт, поиск рудных жил, охоту, торговлю - пусть оставит наследникам.  
  
Вот бы здорово было. Хоть помечтать...  
  
\- Двалин, ты Фили не видел?  
  
\- Он спустился к ручью.  
  
\- Кликни его. Он скоро будет мне нужен.  
  
Застонав, Фили уронил лицо на вытянутые руки. Затем тяжело поднялся и поплелся наверх, на поляну, на краю которой раскинулся лагерь ожидающих царственный поезд. Торину непременно хотелось самому встретить сестру и проводить ее до ворот Эребора. Дело хорошее, если бы не жара, третью неделю иссушавшая все вокруг не хуже дракона. Травы и молодые кусты поникли, посерели от пыли, тучами висевшей в неподвижном воздухе после каждого конного или пешего, после каждой проскрипевшей по дороге телеги. Земля жадно ждала летних ливней, а их все не было. Обычно гномы от жары не страдали - внутри Горы царила прохлада. Поэтому идея Торина встретить сестру на подъезде оказалась для многих из них настоящим испытанием, не хуже их легендарного перехода через Мглистые Горы.  
  
Особенно для Фили. Он терпеть не мог ни зноя, ни яркого света. Солнце - источник вечного его неудобства - так и норовило обжечь непривычную кожу, да еще и усыпать пятнами плечи и нос со щеками, на потеху младшему брату. Вот тот как раз его не боялся нисколько. Наоборот - любил. Отчаянно щурясь, подолгу глядел на небо из под ладони, следя дальнозоркими глазами лучника за полетом ястреба над одетой вечным снегом вершиной, за бегом облаков, то и дело цеплявшихся мягкими животами за скалистые отроги. Любил смотреть, завалившись в траву и засунув под голову руки, как носятся наперегонки ласточки со стрижами, со свистом разрезая крыльями, словно клинками, звенящий от мошкары знойный воздух. И в детстве вечно поддразнивал Фили - то из-за веснушек, то из-за слезящихся покрасневших глаз. Как то раз, разойдясь совсем уже сверх всякой меры, даже посмел обозвать неженкой и девчонкой. И кого - старшего брата! Пришлось ему всыпать тогда как следует. Может быть, даже и чересчур - мама только головой качала, глядя, как дулись они и сидели по разным углам чуть не месяц.  
  
И поделом - разве он виноват, что уродился в светлокожую и светловолосую отцову породу? Нечего было дразниться.  
Раздвинув кусты, Фили выбрался на поляну. Махнул внимательно озиравшемуся вокруг Торину рукой:  
  
\- Дядя, я здесь!  
  
\- Отлично, - тот кивнул головой и немедленно взялся за полог шатра. - Не уходи далеко. Нужно будет вскорости кое-что обсудить.  
  
Сказал - и скрылся внутри. Фили уселся под большим полотняным навесом, тянувшимся от стен шатра вперед, чтобы защищать втекавший внутрь воздух от палящих лучей. Остро пахло крапивой и еще какой-то свежесрезанной зеленью - целые охапки ее были навалены под навесом и вокруг шатра. Резкий запах приятно бодрил, обманывал измученный зноем разум, создавая видимость прохлады. Дернув к себе один из бесчисленных приготовленных к встрече ковров, устилать которыми поляну никто из одуревших от жары гномов пока что не торопился, он бросил его поверх кучи зелени и повалился сверху, в изнеможении прикрыв глаза.  
  
"Штаны, что ли, снять? Предупредят - успею одеться", - лениво подумал Фили, возя расшнурованной до пояса рубахой по мокрой груди.  
  
От парадного облачения, натянутого на себя гномами в честь долгожданной встречи, к полудню не осталось и следа. Едва успев собрать шатер узбада и установить вокруг него правильным полукругом палатки поменьше и простые навесы, они принялись расстегивать тяжеленные наборные пояса, стаскивать с себя негнущиеся плащи и кафтаны, рассовав по карманам золотые цепи и драгоценные ожерелья. Очень быстро лагерь встречающих принцессу Дис стал похож на сборище ночных погорельцев, выпрыгнувших из окон в одном белье или того хуже - на ограбленных горемык, обобранных разбойниками до нитки и брошенных на дороге. Но выбирать не приходилось - кортеж не спешил, а солнце все так же величаво плыло по небу, придавливая жаром к земле все живое. В рубахах и нижних штанах гномы разбрелись по поляне в поисках укрытий. Кто-то, как Фили, сидел в тени полотняных навесов. Кто-то лежал, затворившись, в шатрах. Кто-то ушел в лес, надеясь найти под его ветвями прохладу, но был быстро выгнан наружу докучливыми комарами. Маясь от зноя, гномы щурились на дорогу, убегавшую в темные заросли, лениво обмахиваясь огромными листьями папоротника и сорванными лопухами.  
  
Привалившись щекой к мягкому ворсу драгоценного шелкового ковра, через пару мгновений ставшему мокрым и липким, Фили прикрыл глаза и представил себе огромную ледяную сосульку, искрящуюся белым и голубым. И еще одну. И еще. Целые заросли таких сосулек, растущих навстречу друг другу, они с Кили обнаружили на исходе зимы в одной из ближних к поверхности пещер. Пробираться меж них было не слишком удобно, да и пещера не представляла особого интереса, поэтому они лишь постояли у входа, любуясь необычной диковинкой. Вот бы впиться сейчас зубами в такую одну. А другую ко лбу приложить. А третью...  
  
\- Фили, ты здесь? - донеслось из-за полотняной стены.  
  
\- Да, дядя, - мысленно застонав, ответил он.  
  
\- Где твой брат?  
  
\- Не знаю. Последний раз я видел его, когда он шел по направлению к лесу с луком и стрелами в руках.  
  
\- Вот неуемный же. Сейчас я закончу с делами - тогда и поговорим. Только не уходи никуда.  
  
\- Хорошо. Я никуда не уйду, - покорно ответил Фили, закрывая глаза.  
  
* * *  
  
\- Едут! Едут! - отчаянный вопль прорезал удушающе-густой воздух.  
  
Гномы в последний, самый знойный, час окончательно перестав шевелиться, ошалело повскакивали со своих мест. Кто-то, ополоумев, чуть не нагишом кинулся к пони. Некоторые попытались схватиться за оружие, ощупывая складки рубах в поисках отсутствующих мечей и кинжалов. Поднялась суматоха - незадачливые встречающие, застигнутые врасплох криками караульных, принялись судорожно натягивать на себя разбросанную по поляне одежду. Метались, сталкиваясь плечами, в поисках запропавших перевязей и сапог. Отовсюду доносилась брань, сердитые вскрики, кое-где слышался треск рвущейся ткани - особо прыткие тянули к себе за рукава первые попавшиеся кафтаны, без разбору вырывая их друг у друга.  
  
Выпрямившись на примятом крапивном ворохе, Фили огляделся по сторонам. Тревога оказалась преждевременной - дальний конец дороги был пуст. Значит, время привести себя в порядок без ненужной спешки и суеты у него точно будет. Быстро одевшись, он не глядя протянул руку к наспех выстроганному опорному столбу, на сучок которого повесил витой золотой венец, украшенный сапфирами - Торин заставил надеть эти тяжеленные обручи и его, и Кили, чтобы порадовать дорогую сестру возрождаемым пышным великолепием потомков рода Дьюрина. Венца на месте не оказалось. Растерянно оглянувшись, Фили поднял угол ковра, поворошил носком сапога примятую крапиву. Заглянул за шатер, зачем-то охлопал одежду - пусто.  
  
"Вот еще новости... Куда же он подевался?"  
  
Прошелестел отброшенный полог - Торин царственно выплыл наружу в полном парадном облачении. Ослепительно блестело узорчатое шитье по вороту и на рукавах, обшлага которых обнимал бесценный соболиный мех - при одном взгляде на него Фили чуть не сделалось дурно. Изукрашенные каменьями ожерелья, словно драгоценная броня, ярус за ярусом закрывали могучую грудь узбада. Богатые ткани - от тончайшего шелка, льнувшего к телу, до негнущейся узорчатой парчи, без счета пущенной на парадное верхнее платье, тисненая кожа перевязи и ремней, многослойная резьба, украшавшая накладки из турьего рога и кости древних исполинов, что сгинули с лица Арды давным-давно, лишь изредка напоминая о себе бесценными находками - все было великолепно. Драгоценности сияли на солнце, словно угли в пылающем горне. Пальцами, усыпанными перстнями, узбад отбросил за спину тугие с проседью косы, и вдруг спросил, озадаченно пощупав макушку:  
  
\- Фили, а где корона?  
  
Тот вскинул на дядю растерянные глаза - короны не было.  
  
Торин еще несколько раз провел руками по волосам, оглянулся по сторонам - точно как Фили за несколько мгновений до этого - и, сдвинув брови, сурово накинулся на спешащих к шатру Двалина и Балина:  
  
\- Моя корона. Где она?  
  
Озадаченно переглянувшись, те, не сговариваясь, разом шагнули в стороны и заглянули за ближайшие кусты. После этого Двалин присел на корточки и принялся шарить руками в траве, а его брат, наоборот, вытянувшись на носках, стал перебирать складки шатра, деловито стучать по полотняным стенам, всем своим видом показывая, что проблема вот-вот будет решена.  
  
\- Это что за представление вы тут устроили? - прошипел Торин, мгновенно темнея лицом. - Где караульные? Кто сюда входил, пока я спа... работал с бумагами? Немедленно выяснить! Найти и доставить ко мне! Да не караульных, - топнув ногой, схватил за рукав Двалина, принявшегося было махать руками бегущим к ним воинам. - Корону мою найдите!  
  
Последние слова прозвучали совсем не по-царски. Почти жалобно.  
  
Фили пока что счел за лучшее пристроиться за плечом узбада, чтобы не сверкать перед его омрачившимся взором своей собственной опустевшей головой.  
  
\- Где твой брат? - отрывисто бросил Торин, шагая через гудящий лагерь.  
  
\- Я же говорил - он пошел в лес с луком и...  
  
\- Так найди его! - потеряв терпение, рявкнул узбад, продолжая зорко вглядываться во все блестящие предметы, попадавшиеся на пути. - Как найдешь - оба ко мне. Живо!  
  
Фили развернулся и кинулся в лес. Суматоха внезапно усилилась - на дальних подступах к лагерю показались первые верховые. Разведка не подвела: принцесса Дис должна была вот-вот воссоединиться со своей семьей, обнять сыновей и дорогого брата, так спешивших ей навстречу все утро, а теперь горящих одним-единственным желанием - чтобы эта встреча отложилась на некоторый срок.  
  
Продираясь сквозь заросли, Фили в голос звал брата. Через несколько мгновений он совершенно взмок. Пот заливал глаза, колючие ветки больно дергали за волосы. Выбравшись на свободное место, где стволы росли не так густо, увидел вдалеке мелькавшую между деревьев фигуру. Кили шел не спеша, положив лук на плечо, и даже что-то насвистывал.  
\- Куда ты запропастился? - накинулся на него Фили, лишь только они поравнялись друг с другом.  
  
\- Стрелять уходил, - пожал плечами тот. - Вы все спать расползлись, а мне скучно стало, вот я и решил отработать один приемчик...  
  
\- Какой еще приемчик? Там уже мама приехала! - не слушая, Фили поволок его за рукав к выходу из леса.  
  
\- Здорово! - Кили оживился и поспешил за братом. - Значит, я смогу ей сейчас показать, как я...  
  
\- Да подожди ты с такой ерундой, - досадливо перебил его Фили. - Тут у нас серьезная проблема возникла. Даже две проблемы.  
  
\- Какие? - испуганно спросил Кили.  
  
\- Торин корону свою потерял. Это первая.  
  
\- А вторая?  
  
\- Вторая - я тоже. Куда могла деться - ума не приложу.  
  
\- Ну, разве же это проблемы? - весело фыркнул Кили, выбираясь, наконец, вслед за братом на открытое место. - Я думал - орки напали. Или того хуже - эльфы.  
  
\- Да? Тогда иди к Торину и сообщи ему свое мнение о его пропаже. А я на тебя с удовольствием в этот момент погляжу. Только издалека.  
  
\- Было бы из-за чего дергаться. У меня ваши железяки, - послышалось из-за спины.  
  
\- Что? - Фили остановился так резко, что Кили клюнул его носом в плечо. Обернувшись, переспросил. - Что ты сказал?  
Но ответ ему уже не понадобился. Присмотревшись, он увидел, что на конце лука у младшего брата были нанизаны все три венца: его собственный, Кили и драгоценная реликвия рода Дьюрина, уцелевшая в пламени дракона и теперь украшавшая голову узбада лишь по самым торжественным дням. Реликвия висела последней и сиротливо позвякивала, словно ведро на коромысле у деревенской девчонки. Вот лук качнулся - гордость Эребора заскользила по отполированному до блеска тису и грохнулась на землю. Откатилась в сторону и замерла, примяв своим немалым весом кустик земляники, одиноко возвышавшийся над истоптанной травой.  
  
\- Чтоб тебя... Третий раз уже падает, - Кили ловко поддел родовое наследие носком сапога и подбросил в воздух, поймав на лету.  
  
\- Ты в своем уме?! Что ты творишь? - севшим от ужаса голосом прошептал Фили.  
  
\- А что ей будет-то? Сколько лет в сокровищнице под драконьим брюхом провалялась - небось, не убыло от нее. И сейчас ничего не сделается.  
  
\- Зачем она вообще тебе понадобилась? - прислушиваясь ко все нарастающему шуму, доносящемуся с поляны - рыкающий голос Торина царил над ней, как утес над бушующим морем - продолжал расспрашивать брата Фили.  
\- Да мне вообще-то большие кольца были нужны.  
  
\- Кольца?  
  
\- Ну, кольца - не кольца, а обручи малые такие специальные есть, сквозь которые можно приноровиться стрелы пускать. Только трудно это. Надо много тренироваться. Кто этим приемом искусно владеет - в бою без промаха врагов будет бить. Я как прослышал про такое уменье - решил научиться. И сегодня, чтобы времени зря не терять, подальше от всех специально ушел, пока вы тут бока отлеживали, да по кустам прохлаждались. Жалко, что колец всего три было - хороший лучник и десять может прошить. У меня уже здорово получается, - с плохо скрываемой гордостью похвастался Кили. - Хочешь, сейчас покажу?  
  
\- Нет уж, братец, давай как-нибудь после, - отбирая у того корону, решительно запротестовал Фили. Внимательно осмотрел украшенный фигурами воронов золотой с чернью венец и ахнул. - А это что? Не было тут раньше такого!  
  
\- Это я пару раз поначалу промазал, - потупился Кили. - Маленько стрелой зацепило. Да почти незаметно, чего ты!  
Фили сосредоточенно разглядывал большую щербину на крыле одного из воронов. Черную лаковую эмаль покрывала целая сеть из множества мелких трещин.  
  
\- Ну, знаешь ли, - только и смог выдавить он из себя. - Торин увидит - точно тебя убьет. Вот этой самой короной.  
  
\- Но ты же не скажешь ему, откуда она взялась, - Кили с беспокойством посмотрел на брата. - Мало ли что с ней могло случиться - за столько-то лет.  
  
\- Ты же сам говорил только что: после драконьего брюха как новенькая была. А к тебе в руки на пол-дня попала - как только цела осталась, - не удержался от ехидства Фили. - Ладно, идем. А то еще немного - и дядя эту корону в следующий раз на наших с тобой похоронах на себя водрузит.  
  
Уговорились, что, выбравшись из леса, пойдут в лагерь порознь. Отобрав у брата свой собственный венец, Фили надел его на голову и поспешил к шатру, возле которого заканчивали последние приготовления к встрече.  
  
Трепетали на шелковых струнах длинные горделивые флаги, шитые алым, черным и золотым. Взмахивали могучими крыльями древние вороны Эребора, глядя сверху на пеструю говорливую толпу, собравшуюся возле шатров.  
  
Разложили узорчатые ковры, один сверху другого, чтобы ни пяди голой земли не осталось в широко очерченном круге. Раскатали яркие дорожки - прямо под ноги принцессе, чей возок остановился как раз в тот момент, когда Фили, пробравшись к узбаду мимо окружавших его приближенных, дернул того за рукав:  
  
\- Дядя... вот. Я нашел.  
  
Не оборачиваясь, не снимая с лица широкой улыбки, Торин протянул руку назад. Нащупал холод металла и, сделав пол-шага за спину возвышавшегося рядом с ним Двалина, в одно мгновение нацепил корону на голову. Тут же шагнул вперед, широко раскинув в приветствии руки:  
  
\- С приездом, сестра! Наконец-то! Как же я рад тебя видеть!  
  
Переводя дух, Фили стоял и смотрел, как мама церемонно кланяется своему брату, а потом, не выдержав, крепко обнимает его. Она совсем не изменилась за этот год. Стала как будто бы еще краше - наверное, от того, что отпустили заботы, что все тревоги и горести остались в прошлом.  
  
Ведь мир наступил.  
  
Мир.  
  
Только сейчас он это по-настоящему понял.  
  
Дожидаясь, когда закончатся церемонные приветствия, и им с Кили - тот успел уже протиснуться сквозь плотные ряды встречавших и стоял рядом - будет дозволено подойти к матери и обнять ее, Фили смотрел, как нетерпеливо переминаются с ноги на ногу приехавшие, как обшаривают глазами толпу, высматривая родственников и знакомых.  
Наконец, все положенные слова были сказаны, и Торин, обернувшись, махнул им с Кили рукой:  
  
\- Вот, сестра, полюбуйся на сыновей. Воинами умелыми уже стали, станут и наследниками, продолжателями нашего славного рода. Если слушать станут прилежно и исполнять, что велят, - внушительно глядя Фили в глаза, не удержался от назиданий узбад.  
  
\- Полно, брат, - Дис улыбнулась и протянула детям обе руки. Опустившись на колено, оба почтительно коснулись губами протянутых рук и тут же вскочили, чтобы заключить мать в объятия. - Мальчики мои дорогие! Как же я соскучилась по всем вам! - голос Дис на мгновенье дрогнул, она судорожно вздохнула и еще теснее притянула к себе две склоненные головы.  
  
Не переставая улыбаться, выпустила сыновей и внимательно оглядела всех троих с головы до ног. Поправила на голове Кили сползший назад тонкий плетеный венец из белого золота и мифрила. Краем платка стерла чуть заметное алое пятнышко с клюва ворона, венчавшего корону узбада.  
  
\- Это что же, кровь? - рассеянно глянула на платок. - Довольно уж будет с нас крови.  
  
Торин досадливо тронул корону и, сдвинув брови, сурово уставился поверх толпы, бурлившей на почтительном расстоянии от царственного семейства.  
  
\- Что ты, мама! Просто соринка пристала. Или ягода земляники, - Кили взял ее руки в свои, вновь поднес к губам, но уже совсем по-иному. - Пойдем внутрь. Ты, наверное, устала с дороги?  
  
Сказал - и глянул поверх головы Дис на Фили. Тот немедленно обнял мать за плечи с другой стороны, и все вместе они вошли внутрь шатра, где приехавших и встречавших ждало легкое угощенье.  
  
Солнце садилось, забирая с собой зной самого длинного летнего дня. Прилетевший с отрогов Горы ветер принес долгожданную прохладу, которой притомившиеся ожиданием гномы уже и не чаяли дождаться. Возбуждение улеглось, лагерь медленно затихал. Последний, самый короткий отрезок пути, принцесса пожелала проделать верхом. Сели в седла. И, уже придерживая изукрашенное чеканкой стремя, Кили все же не удержался - не обращая внимания на сдавленное шипенье и округленные глаза Фили, шепнул матери в самое ухо:  
  
\- Знаешь, я тут сегодня научился кое-чему. Можно, когда мы приедем домой, я тебе покажу? Только мне твоя помощь будет нужна. У тебя же есть такие круглые кольца, на которых малую вышивку распирают? Есть? Дашь мне несколько? Как это - лежит далеко? Так вели - пусть, пока едут, поищут. Ну, мама, пожалуйста... Мне очень-очень надо! Я отдам потом. Честное слово!


End file.
